


A Hero

by The_Rose_That_Blooms



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Heavy Angst, How do I tag?, Protective Loki, Protective Thor, Returning Home, Tears, facing the consequences
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-03
Updated: 2019-06-03
Packaged: 2020-04-07 03:37:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,007
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19076698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Rose_That_Blooms/pseuds/The_Rose_That_Blooms
Summary: It has to be done.Thor has to be your hero.But you're not a damsel-in-distress.





	A Hero

**Author's Note:**

> So, this is my first Marvel fic... I'm really scared as to how you guys will react to this... I tried my best, though. 
> 
> Enjoy!

It has to be done. You have to leave. There is no other way to protect you than to send you back to your home, to your own race, to your loved ones. 

Because that's what heroes do. Thor had to be a hero—Thor had to be your hero. 

"You've got to be kidding, Thor!" you exclaimed, rage and fear fueling your venom in your voice. 

"I'm afraid not, Lady (Name)." Thor managed to give you a soft smile while beckoning to you from the other side of the balcony; a place to say your goodbyes before he'll whisk you to the Bifrost and send you to Earth. 

You remained rooted in your spot under the safety of the castle roof. If he wanted you gone, he should say more than that to convince you. You're not leaving without a prior reason. "Thor, I can't return. You know I can't."

"Danger lies within Asgard. If thou shalt stay, you'll perish." The rightful king of Asgrad attempted to keep his voice reassuring but desperation leaked out of his calm facade. 

"Then let me, Thor," you pleaded, crossing your arms, similar to what a grumpy child would have done.

You let the first few tears flow freely from your eyes, chest heaving. "If death is what awaits me, I'll blissfully greet it with you by my side 'till the end."

"I can't let that happen, little one—you know, I can't! I can't have you dying just because I couldn't haul you to safety when there is a choice: for you to live or for you to die. Clearly, I couldn't choose the latter."

"You can protect me," you hissed under your breath. "You will, won't you?"

"Indeed I will." Upon deciding you wouldn't make a move toward him, Thor took it upon himself to hold you into his arms first. Upon standing right in front of your frail, Midgardian body, inches apart, he continued, "But I can't... I'm not—I will never be strong enough to protect you."

"Yet you were strong enough to protect Jane."

A twinge of pain flashed across his face for a moment, darkening his bright, electric blue eyes that reflected your face—not the face of his former lover. "She had the Reality Stone to protect herself."

"I have you," you stated, planting a hand on his chest, feeling his heart beat with the palm of your hand. "Isn't that enough, Thor?"

"It isn't. I failed to protect her even when she had something to protect herself with. Despite my presence, she almost lost her life. Now, look where my presence had gotten her—had gotten me to?"

"You've been brought by fate to me." Using your other unoccupied hand, you intertwined the both of your fingers, bringing it to your lips and kissing his knuckles, rough and calloused. "Isn't that enough?  
He reached out, tracing his fingers from your cheek to the back of your neck hesitantly as if such a gentle gesture could break you into pieces. 

But you knew better; you weren't some fragile, glass sculpture. You were his which means you were strong, powerful, courageous. 

Did he always treat Jane like a breakable doll? Or was it only you? Did this sweet gesture made you happy? Or did it worsen the doubts implanted within yourself? 

Thor leaned in to press a lingering kiss on your forehead. You would have melted right now yet he—the ever-protective god—will use that distraction as an advantage to send you home. 

Earth hardly felt like home. Not without him. Not without your beloved.

A question still lingered unanswered, 'Will you visit me, Thor?'

Will he? What if he'll forget you? What if he concluded that you were simply just a pastime? What if the next day you turn on the news to watch the whereabouts of Thor, you'll see him back with her—happy, carefree and so unlike the noble man you had fallen in-love with? He'll forget you if you returned, you were certain of it.

"You have to return, my lady." His words held another meaning to, 'Leave and quit bothering me."

Your pulse quickened. Tears accompanied the rush of emotions you felt. You shook your head.

"My lady, you need to understand the consequences." 

No. Never. The consequences of you returning is to be forgotten, tossed away and ignored. 

Just like before. 

"I don't want to," you declared but it seems like Thor is having none of that. 

His hand flew to your waist, pushing your body flush against his. "I cannot fulfill your desires this time, so please--"

"I don't want to go," you pleaded, pushing against his muscled chest, ripping your hand free from his. Time slowed down. Before you knew it, your king was carrying you to the rainbow bridge and you were crying.

"Thor, don't make me go. Don't make me leave. You wouldn't do this to Jane, would you? Th-Thor, please! Let me stay! Let me stay with you!"

"This isn't about Jane, my lady! You, of all people, should know that!" Grabbing your wrist, Thor proceeded to drag you with him which was difficult since you firmly resisted.

"Know what?" you hissed, clawing furiously at his hand, slowly trying to pry his fingers off—a futile attempt. Thor could break your wrist if he wished. "Know what, Thor? That you still can't get over her? That you'll choose her over me? That you'll...you can protect her because she's tougher than she looks. Because she's strong—" You stopped resisting after saying the word 'strong' — "and I'm...I'm..."

"My lady, please... This isn't about Jane. I value you more than her."

"You're lying."

"What?" Thor stared at you, wide-eyed as if you've grown two heads with a body of a centaur. He dropped your wrist immediately. "(Name), you do not actually mean that—"

"Why else would you want me to return if not to dump my sorry ass and forget about me? Why are you against me staying? Do you even love me, Thor?"

Silence. It was haunting. The bright lights illuminated his face—the evidence of despair painted on it. The lights darkened your mood. You stepped back, horrified. 

This was the end, wasn't it?

"(Name), why else would I bring you to my home if I didn't love you?" His usual booming voice lowered to an octave. The god of thunder looked so vulnerable. This was your doing. It was regretful but let's not dwell on the past.

"Didn't?" 

That was it. That was the last straw. You could feel the strings keeping your relationship intact snap one by one until nothing remained.

Now, at this exact moment, you two were just strangers with some lovely memories. 

"I really think this is getting out of hand," Thor breathed, slowly turning around, cape billowing majestically behind him just like the first time you met him back on Earth, atop a bridge. "We should retire to our beds."

You nodded solemnly, stomach twisted into knots. You willed yourself not to cry. You could endure this for just a few more minutes to show you were strong. You were stronger than this.  
"I'm sorry."

He doesn't reply; you don't expect him to. Things were over between you two although it was unsaid (or so you thought).

The second you reached the golden cave-like structure housing the Bifrost, you didn't look at Thor nor the gatekeeper you admired for his loyalty, Heimdall.

"Return her safely to her home," you heard Thor murmur. "See to it that she gets there without a problem."

"As you wish, Your Highness," the gatekeeper answered in a monotone followed by the sound of a blade being inserted into something. It acted as a key (to your doom, perhaps?)

Then came the sound of the Bifrost activating. All you have to do is to take a teeny, tiny step forward and then all of this would be over.  
Taking a deep breath, you raised your foot—

Thor's huge hand stopped you from moving, heavy on your shoulder. You still didn't turn. It hurt gazing at his perfect face with the knowledge that he will never be yours. 

"Lady (Name)..." 

"Thor."

"I, too, am apologizing for my behaviour. It was just a shock to hear you say—"

"There is nothing to apologize for. You did nothing wrong. This was all on me. It's my fault. I understand if you don't want to see me again."  
"What makes you think I—"

"I'm sorry, Thor. This may be the final goodbye. I love you." And you meant it. You love him more than you love your home. You love him so much that it was finally time to let him go.

"(Name)—"

"See you around." 

The next second, you were spiralling downward, to Earth, away from him. Away from your king, landing in front of your house, abandoned carelessly because you thought you would be living in Asgard forever.

But hey, at least you're home. Incomplete, yes but at home: in your front yard, alone and alive.  
For now, even if it hurts a lot, you were back. 

And this was goodbye. 

~

Thor waited for Heimdall's confirmation about (Name)'s safe return. As soon as he found out you were well, the rightful heir to the throne trudged back on foot to the golden castle he called home. 

What he didn't expect was encountering his adopted brother, Loki. The god of mischief had a taunting smirk, "My, dear brother, what a show that was."

"Shut up, Loki. I am in no mood to play your games." He brushed off his brother's playful demeanor. This was pointless. He had something else to do than to dwell on the past. He had a kingdom to run while his father lay asleep, leaving the throne undefended.

"So, is that what (Name) is? A game? And you're the player? What a cruel person you are, Thor." Ever the annoying one in Thor's eyes (at the moment), Loki followed him like a shadow.

"Shut up."

"You couldn't protect her? You didn't even try!"

"I said, shut up!"

Loki didn't. "She's tougher than you think! Do you honestly believe she's a weakling? I thought you respected women! Just because she didn't have a sword, it doesn't mean she's not a fighter! I threatened her too many times to count whilst she was here: held a knife to her throat, choked her, made her kneel and lots and lots of horrible things I wouldn't mention. But you know what made her tough? It was because she didn't yield. She wasn't phased by my threats because she claimed she loved you!"

"Are you being the responsible one now, brother?" Thor resisted the urge to summon Mjolnïr and beat the living daylights out of Loki.

"I'm being the knowledgeable one like always. You threw away the lifeline you had on Earth, betrayed her, left her, abandoned her all because you said you have no confidence in yourself. I always thought you were the confident one, the prideful one, the brave one. Am I wrong?"

Thor clenched his fists, thunder rumbling above, mirroring his emotion. Conflicted. He was confused and utterly alone. 

"If it was me she fell in love with, I'd protect her with my life. I'd never leave just like you did. I'd never send her to an uninteresting place. I'd show her that there is more than meets the eye of a human. I'll treat her like a Queen."

Three, two, one and BAM! There goes Loki, smacked by a war hammer to the bustling streets of Asgard, making the citizens cry out in surprise. 

"That's where we differ, brother," Thor whispered, holding back tears, the rain finally pouring, lightning flashing.

He loves (Name) until now. She was his Queen. He was merely protecting her. A bigger threat is coming. He had to push her away so he can destroy the foreboding jeopardy.

He had to keep her safe since that is what heroes do—and he is hers; her hero.


End file.
